insmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Z4 Giraffe
Background frameless | right | 150px | z4 giraffe hud about as useful as a paranoid giraffe can be Among some of Rebel's most ludicrous creations of his bio-engineered personal zoo, the z4 Giraffe shines for the complexity and hard-work its project took on the Lost Rebels' funds: first conceived as the ultimate life form, in its original project it was supposed to be the most clever beast known to man, with the strength of approximately 0.73621533106 Technovikings ca. It was also modified to sport powers like the ability to cure cancer with its tears, to rejuvenate the elderly with his spit, to produce biofuel with its excrements and to provide the source code of Episode 3. After witnessing the results of the beta version, the project was rightfully put on hold - playing God is hard if you can't bio-engineer courage into a mammal. But time and training can turn even the most spineless worm into a somewhat decent cannon fodder: what at first appeared as an utter scientific failure, the z4 Giraffe turned out to be an actual ultimate life form of some sort, only in a more...assistant way. While the original goals were ultimately not reached, the sheer amount of chemicals, nuclear energy and various other science stuff which gave birth to this mammal eventually enabled him to modify his own DNA once he reached his mature form. With a bit of help coming from corrupting skin cells taken from his owners, he's now ready to get back in action as one of a handful of awesome and scientifically eerie hybrids. *'Affiliation': RED *'Likes': palm trees, deodorant, drinking from ponds *'Dislikes': stressful situations, baboons (AcidLead): It's a giraffe. What do you want? We don't use GIRAFFES to carry giant lasers. No, that's reserved for oversized dogs and undersized dinosaurs. Abilities HP: 120 Run Power: 1.07 Jump Strength: 10 M1: Absorb abilities - can absorb the abilities of any of the Red exclusive classes - hold the beam until 100%, and then release M2: Burrow Down (while mid-air): fast fall Rebel Powers: M1: Grappling hook. Release M1 to release the hook. M2: Smoke Bomb (30 damage), has minor slowdown on hit. Iji Powers: M1: Pulse Cannon (5 damage per shot), short range rapid fire M2: Resonance Reflector, small damage, very high knockback Techno Viking Powers: M1: Lightning Mine: (15 explosion, 10 per lightning bolt), when exploded mid-air, a bolt goes in the four orthogonal directions. When exploded on a surface, 2 bolts move parallel to the surface. M2: Detonate Lightning Mine Vein Powers: 1) Switch to Red. Rapid Fire, mid-long range, low damage per hit. 2) Switch to Yellow. Medium fire rate, medium range, knockback on hit. 3) Switch to Blue. Fires two cards, medium fire rate. 4) Switch to Green. Fires 4 high spread, high damage cards. M1: Fire Uno card. Depending on the color, it has different damage values and effects. M2: Re-shuffle deck. Cannot move or fire while shuffling. Stops shuffling when you max out or if you press M2 again. Anna Powers: M1: Plant Spider mine (40 damage), max 4. Has a detection range of ~90 pixels, and a 60 degree angle on both sides (starting at 0/180 degrees) M2: Detonate spider mine (30 damage). Psychopath Powers: M1: Flame Vortex (19 damage). Sucks the opponent in the opposite direction of the firing angle. M2: Healing Ward, has 65 hp. Heals 15 hp/sec in a 40 pixel radius for 5 seconds. Max health restored is 75. Agh Powers: M1: Stache Boomerang (25 damage). Can go through obstacles. Returns trajectory after a short distance. M2: Hair Caltrop. Does a small amount of damage. Place multiple together to make them grow in size and damage. Snare Powers: M1: Throw Mahjong Tiles (8 damage each). Tiles regenerate automatically. You can walk into people to do damage instead of firing. Slain Powers: M1: Impact Hammer (20-60 damage depending on charge time). Melee range M2: Translocator. M2 once to throw, M2 again to teleport to the translocator. Strategy dodge rockets by burrowing. Category:Classes